À prendre ou à laisser?
by Meeren Sand
Summary: Quelques années après Barden, Chloé Beale est devenu une star de la chanson. Mais malgré son succès elle tombe dans la tornade infernale de l'alcool et de la drogue, rongée par la culpabilité envers Beca. Jusqu'au jour où sa vie va subir de nouveaux changements par le retour de Beca dû à un heureux hasard. # BECHLOE
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fanfic Béchloé qui se déroule quelques années après Barden. J'ai regardé le film _Always Woodstock_ hier à vrai dire et le rôle de Brittany Snow m'as inspirée et donnée une nouvelle idée de fic *petite ampoule qui brille*, donc ne soyez pas choqué si quelques scènes ce réfèrent au film quelques fois.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise et bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **Chapitre 1**

Le son retentit. On sent l'attente et les appels de mains. L'ambiance augmente au rythme de la musique avec une violence palpable. Des sifflements joyeux et d'encouragement dans la salle se fait entendre jusqu'au coulisse. Tous ont les oreilles embourbées, chanteurs, musiciens, spectateurs, techniciens ou régisseurs. Des fans exaltent leur joie à en faire peur, tels des dingues lâchant leurs frustration de l'année en une et même soirée ! La première partie du concert se termine, on le ressent dans l'énorme acclamation du public et le solo de guitare électrique comme on aime. Des cris de passion et d'arrachement bouleversent la grande salle d'un nombre impressionnant de personne. Le compte est si énorme que l'on perçoit avec beaucoup de peine les spectateurs du fond !

La chanteuse dont tout le monde ici présent est venue voir, est là, en attente sur une marche derrière les coulisses. Sa tête est baissée vers le sol et reste figée, avachi contre un mur. On ne distingue pas sa figure enfoncée dans ses genoux et ses mains. Ses cheveux courts et roux collent bien à son style un peu rock et décalé de sa veste rempli de boutons, ou de ses bottines.

« Chloé Beale, ça va être à toi dans sept minutes, les musiciens sont près il ne manque plus que toi ! »

La jeune femme stone se relève avec une lenteur énervante à l'instant où la voix de l'autre femme arrive à son oreille. La fille vaseuse regarde son agent d'un air louche. Son maquillage bleu pétant et argenté sur ses paupières est un peu étalé dû aux frottements de ses mains, aurifiant la brune.

« C'est pas vrai qu'es qui t'arrive ? Qu'es que tu as pris encore ? Hein ? _Elle se précipite vers Chloé gigotant avec mal, et lui extirpe de ses doigts fins le surplus de fard à paupière. »_

Elle prit la tête de Chloé dans ses paumes pour que celle-ci la regarde, mais son visage tombe et retombe tout comme ses pupilles qui essayent avec peine de fixer un point immobile.

« J'ai rien pris… je te jure ! _Elle chuchote avec lenteur et exagération._ Je…tu sais parfois… je me demande pourquoi je fais ça alors que des gens meurent et souffrent dans le monde et moi…je fais des putains de musique nul…ok ce n'est pas mauvais, mais elles sont nulles autant les unes que les autres ! C'est de la merde, je fais que de la merde… _elle tire une cigarette de sa veste._

 _-_ Ah non pas question que tu fume en plus de ça _, elle lui empoigne avec force et le place dans sa poche de sa veste._

 _-_ Eh ! Ma cigarette ! Rends la moi ! _Elle se rue sur la femme fatiguée tentant d'attraper une main_.

-Pas question ! Il faut, _la rousse pose sa main sur la bouche de l'autre_.

-Shuttt….shut laisse-moi terminer ! _Sa voix est aigu est de plus en plus exagérée avec le temps, en plus d'être ramolli et tremblante. L'agent les yeux écarquillés reste ahuri, pourtant bien habitué à son état actuel._

-Nan mais je crois rêver !

-Shu ! J'ai dit Shuuuu Katerine ! Alors tu écoutes d'accord ? D'accord ! Et non !

-Non quoi ?

-Que ce monde est malheureusement bien réel, tu ne rêves pas ! Putain Katerine suit un peu ! _Elle monte ses bras ahuri et les rebaissent de flemme instantanément. Son visage heurté par l'incompréhension de son « amie » devient tout un coup sérieux._ Oui alors qu'es que je disais déjà… ah oui…hum…que je fais de la merde, _La femme à ses genoux roula de nouveaux les yeux par les paroles abjecte de l'être en face d'elle,_ oui… je fais de la merde, incroyable Chloé Beale n'est pas parfaite ! Putain de foutaise !

-Chl'

-Oui tu vas me dire que j'ai des fans et ça prouve que ça marche, oui mais les gens ils écoutent de la merde aujourd'hui tu ne comprends pas ça ! Et puis je fais de la merde dans tous ce que je fais, que ce soit dans ma vie ou dans la chanson ! Regarde j'ai brisé une amitié par égoïsme ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça ? Enfin si mais non ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je sais plus quoi faire Katerine ! Elle me déteste et moi aussi je me détesterais tu comprends Katerine ce que je veux dire, hein tu comprends, tu comprends que la vie c'est de la merde Katerine ! Tout le monde meurt et moi je fais quoi ? Je bouffe des frites et des burgers alors que les petits africains ils mangent quoi euh di moi, moi je sais des cailloux avec de l'eau, et en plus de l'eau sale ! Tu comprends Katerine ? La vie est un champ de mine, et j'ai perdu tous mes pieds !

-Je comprends surtout que tu es défoncé Chloé ! _Elle essaye en vain de la relever, mais celle-ci la pousse avec son bras._

-Mais non j ure je dis putain… tu écoutes pas ce que je dis ou quoi, ce n'est pas possible... pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? !

-Allez, il faut y aller, tu vas bouger ton cul je m'en fous que tu sois défoncé ou non tu vas y aller sur cette putain de scène Chloé !

-Je veux pas y aller ! _Elle s'allonge comme une limace sur le parquet et fait danser ses bras collé au sol avec un début de sanglot._

-Oh si tu vas y allez crois-moi ! Çà suffit maintenant tes conneries ! Katerine hausse le ton et s'énerve, la première parti viens de finir, on entend les applaudissements.

-Je t'ai dit je veux pas y aller ! _La brune lui tire les bras elle la traîne sur le par terre. »_

Le débat à l'air de première vu interminable. Chloé s'accrochant avec mal sur le sol, utilisant ses ongles et son poids pour rester à terre, tandis que sa collègue lui tire sur ses bras baladant le corps molasse criant, vers la scène. Le bruit devient de plus en plus assourdissant. Le mal de crâne arrive très rapidement chez les deux femmes, et empiète sur leurs humeurs respectives. Les claquements et les réclamations pour la chanteuse sont abondants et forts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires DroDroV** **et** **Earween ! Ça me fait chaud à mon petit cœur ! 3**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, bonne lecture. ^^**

La jeune femme affalée sur le sofa, toujours habillée dans sa tenue d'hier soir, bras et jambes pendantes, ainsi qu'immobile et gémissante. On peut aussi apercevoir sur sa figure son maquillage étalé et coulant à pense seiche, accompagné d'un filet de bave descendant de ses belles lèvres roses. La brune l'observe avec pitié son accoutrement et sa position autant ridicule qu'adorable. Elle s'approche de Chloé, une boisson chaude à la main et lui pose sur la table basse. Elle l'observe de près un instant, puis recule écœurée par l'odeur d'alcool émanant de sa bouche. Elle lui remet ses mèches orange en place avec douceur, puis repart vers la cuisine se préparer un café. Dans le grand appartement il n'y a aucun bruit à part celui de la machine à café, un silence des plus complets. On entend tout un coup un gémissement venant du cadavre ambulant. Les vibrations provenant de sa poche de son pantalon résonne sur ses cuisses.

« Mmmmmh…qui m'appel si tôt…, _sa voix déraille._ »

Elle extirpe le portable du tissu et le positionne comme elle le peut devant ses yeux. Il s'affiche quatre appels manqués d'Aubrey. Chloé pose sa main sur ses cheveux tout en les tripotant. Son visage affiche une mine déconfite et interrogée.

« Pourquoi elle m'a appelée ? Et si tôt…

-Il est onze heure je te signale… _la rousse sursaute à la présence de katerine qui était jusqu'ici discrète._ _Elle se place devant la chanteuse dans un fauteuil, café à la main_.

-C'est ce que je dis c'est tôt! L _a brunette roule des yeux._

-Si ton amie t'as appelée peut-être par ce que tout internet parle de toi. _On peut ressentir un ton sec émanant de la femme éreintée._

-Comment ça ?… De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle se relève lentement avec un stress soudain, fixant la brune au regard hautain. Des frissons parcourent tout son dos à la vue de ses yeux. Elle détourne ses pupilles vers son téléphone.

« Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier soir n'est-ce pas? _Elle allume une cigarette et avance son visage vers la table, tout en laissant ses pupilles agrippées sur le faciès de la jeune femme. »_

La rouquine essaye avec mal de se concentrer. On peut sentir sa motivation pour se remémorer la soirée d'hier, mais en vain. Les mains sur son front descendant doucement sur son visage, puis remontant rapidement cette fois. Elle prend le café tiède posé devant elle, le buvant d'une traite et s'allongeant de nouveau tout en jouant sur son portable.

« J'en ai aucune putain d'idée ! Mais tu vas me le dire...

-CHLOÉ ! _Elle se lève colérique, les yeux en feu et les paumes sur sa figure désespérée._

 _-Katerine ! Le ton neutre et joueur, elle continue à tapoter sur son portable. »_

Prise par les nerfs, elle prend par un coup de vif l'engin des griffes de l'énergumène.

« Ehhhhh ! Mon portable !

-Je ne rigole pas Chloé, ce qui s'est passé hier soir va avoir des répercussions sur ta carrière ! Tu étais complètement dans un état second ! _Elle déambule dans toute la pièce, restant accrochée de colère aux mirettes de son interlocutrice._

-Ca ne peut pas être si grave…

-Le Label ta viré Chloé, tu comprends V-I-R-É ! »

Chloé reste un instant perdu dans ses pensées puis dérive son regard vers Katerine lâchant un « oh ! » de surprise. La brune pianote sur ses bras brûlant de rage et sort d'un ton cynique :

« Oh ! C'est tout ce que tu viens à l'esprit là maintenant, sérieusement!? Ça t'affecte pas plus que ça ? Plus de Label veut dire plus de tourné, et plus de tourné veut dire plus d'argent, et plus d'argent veut dire…, _Chloé se lève et pose ses doigts sur ses lèves. Elle la pousse vers le siège et la fait s'asseoir de force. Elle la fixe intensément accroupi pendant un instant, posant une main sur une joue de la brune._

-T'es si mignonne quand tu es en colère. »

Elle sourit sournoisement mais se fait réprimander à l'instant mêe qu'elle prononce ses mots. La femme assise rejette la main sur sa peau et est prêt à lui renvoyer une phrase violente, mais la rousse devient tout un coup sérieuse et pose malgré le rejet ses deux bras sur les genoux nus de la brune.

« J'étais si défoncée que ça _?...Chacune d'elles soufflent._

 _-_ ….J'ai dû te traîner tel une serpillière sur la scène…

-Oh…

-Ce n'est pas tout tu as aussi criée et dit des absurdités tout le long….

-Vraiment ?...Et…qu'es que j'ai dit ?

-Tu as dit que tu étais nul, quoi que ça c'est peut-être vrai ! _La brune ressentis un coup de coude et un rire émanant de son auditrice_ , que tu avais fait de la merde aussi, que les africains mangeait des cailloux et de l'eau sale, que tu aurais voulu que je sois du chocolat pour me manger, que tu avais vu une licorne dans les vestiaires, que tu as ruiné une amitié, _l_ e vi _sage de la jeune femme accroupis jusqu'ici amusé devenu sérieux._ A _ces mots son sang ne fit qu'un tour._ Beaucoup d'autres choses aussi en plus du fait que tu n'as pas arrêté de crier le nom d'une certaine Beca, encore une fois…et que tu m'as supplié de l'appeler aussi…

-Ah… _Elle reste perplexe tout en bougeant ses doigts avec anxiété. Ses yeux bleus perdurent dans le vide._ J'en conclue donc que je ne suis pas allé sur scène ou que j'ai dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas et c'est pour ça que je ne fais plus partie du Label ?

-Nan… s'il n'y avait que ça… _Elle se mit à soupirer._ Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu as réussie à chanter, je dois le reconnaître tu m'as impressionnée si je puis dire !...jusqu'à que en plein milieu du concert tu chantes la chanson « break my or you heart ? » ! Et c'est là que tu es parti dans une mélancolie incompréhensible…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu as commencée à chialer, puis tu t'es étalée sur le sol et hurlée des phrases, enfin des mots plutôt, inintelligibles… Tu ne voulais plus chanter, t'as piqué une grosse crise devant tout le monde, on a essayé de te relever, tu ne voulais pas et puis tu es parti dans un speech de désespéré et d'insultes aussi…

-Un speech ? Qu'es que j'ai dit ?»

Une terreur l'envahie toute entière. Elle secoue son amie avec de gros yeux suppliant de lui raconter. Elle se fiche de ce qu'on pense d'elle d'habitude, mais pourtant elle stresse de savoir, ce qui surprends son agente assise et le regard plein d'interrogation. Celle-ci prend le téléphone et le tend à la femme à genoux devant elle.

« Il faut mieux que je te montre…tiens la vidéo… »

 **Oui j'ai stoppée au bon moment comme on dit, s'il vous plait ne m'en voulais pas trop :3**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu, bisous à vous ! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite, bonne lecture ;)**

 **Chapitre 3**

"« Ecoutez ! Vous tous hein, oui là toi…et toi…tous ! Arrêtez de….hein…parce que la vie elle vous frappera et vous dira aime cette personne pour que en échange elle vous aime mais pas de la même manière sinon ce n'est pas drôle vous comprenez ! Et lâche moi je te dis, et arrête je te dis me touche pas ou je cris ! …Et vous savez quoi ça fait mal car nous sommes là à coter mais non c'est un sentiment fort mais diffèrent qui mène à être mal à l'aise de ses sentiments pour devenir malsain ! Alors on essaye de dire, mais si on dit, on gâche tout ! Vous comprenez hein ! Nous, vous êtes là tête ballant pour danser et chanter, PUTAIN REGARDER VOUS ! REGARDER MOI ! »

Le discours devient sourd, fessant place au bruit strident des micros qui s'entrechoquent, ce qui coupa son micro. On aperçoit au loin la rousse se débâtant sur la scène comme une loque avec les musiciens, accompagné de petits cries strident, de pleure et de rire combiné. On écoute un son d'incompréhension venant du public. Une fois la chanteuse relevée de force, se tenant avec peine sur les deux hommes, elle lance son bras en avant, pointant un doigt vers la foule. La caméra en train de filmer la scène zoom en gros plan sur la femme colérique. Ses mots sans micro s'entendent peu, mais si on tend l'oreille sont écoutable.

« Toi, tu c'est très bien qui tu es…toi qui se cache derrière sa carapace, la fausse dur à cuire, la Bella sous la douche ! Si tu m'entends, je suis une imbécile tu as compris, et toi aussi d'ailleurs, mais moi encore plus ! Alors arrête arrête…arrête quoi je ne sais pas mais arrête ! Je suis nul je sais et je suis désolé, espèce d'idiote adorable ! Tu me hein, tu m'as saoulé c'est bon, je désolé OK ! Je… mais qu'es que ! Je rahhhh … »

Elle est transportée et coupée par son équipe et est emmenée dans les coulisses. Fin de la vidéo !"

Chloé à l'air abasourdie, restant muette et immobile sur le tapis, elle lève son regard vers l'autre femme. Katerine inquiète de l'étrangeté de la réaction, elle lui prend ses mains et lui demande si elle va bien. Elle ne répond pas, tout en se relevant détachant ses extrémités de peau de la brune avec douceur et lassitude. Intriguée elle aussi se lève promptement près à la suivre, mais la jeune femme impassible la stop dans son action.

« Je reviens, je dois appeler quelqu'un, reste assis ! Appel ce numéro et dis que tu veux Tom et dit lui que c'est de la part de Chloé Beale, il pourra nous trouver un nouveau contrat, il a du contact dans le domaine. »

Elle lui fila en vitesse les chiffres sur un bout de papier.

« Mais c'est qui ce Tom ?

-C'est Tom Marke _, elle parait contrariée et pourtant sereine._

 _-_ Quoi Tom Marke ? L'acteur super connu ? Le prodige du cinéma découvert l'an dernier ? Je sais que tu fais souvent des fêtes avec des personnalités, mais lui ? D'où tu le connais ? _Elle est surprise et perplexe par cette révélation._

-C'est mon ex ! »

Katerine faillit recracher son café, un rire moqueur englouti son visage. Elle pose sa tasse de peur de la faire tomber par le tremblement de son corps.

« Tu es sorti avec Tom Marke ? Toi ? Tu es déjà sorti avec un homme ? Toi la lesbienne qui se tape une fille minimum une fois par mois ?

-Les une fois par mois c'est pour toi ? _Elle se retourne sarcastique et amusé, ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'agente vexée._ Eh bien c'était à l'université, j'ai toujours été un peu flou sur tout ça ! Mais bon cela n'as pas duré longtemps et on est resté en contact, bref… je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie non plus…

-C'est devenu plus claire avec cette fameuse Beca, c'est ça ? »

Elle pénètre ses yeux verts, fière de la pique qu'elle vient d'envoyer. Touché, coulé pense telle assurément ! Elle reprit sa boisson comme pour se délecter de son succès. La chanteuse resserre son poing et enfonce son regard d'une rare violence dans celui de l'attaquante. Elle chuchote avec aigreur.

« Tu crois te forte hein, tu vas voir ce qui vas t'attendre !

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Le dédain de l'interlocutrice pousse l'éternelle Bella dans ses retranchements. Elle fait dos une bonne fois pour toute et avance le téléphone tenu avec férocité vers la salle de bain. Elle referme la porte et tourne la clef. La salle assez grande et moderne comporte en plus d'une douche et d'une baignoire, un petit jacuzzi. Un luxe qu'elle peut se permettre depuis son succès de l'album de l'an dernier. Elle s'assoie sur l'unique siège et ouvre avec urgence tout en étant terrassée, son écran. Le doigt sur le prénom d'Aubrey elle ne bouge plus anxieuse pendant quelques secondes. Elle appuie finalement et pose l'appareil sur sa tempe en même temps que de se tripoter les cheveux. Ça sonne... au bout de quelques secondes l'autre bout décroche.

« Allo ? Chloé ?

-Oui allo Aubrey ! Tu m'as appelée ?

-Oui j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir…Chloé tu n'es pas possible, qu'es qui t'as pris avant un concert de boire ou autre d'ailleurs j'en sais rien ! Tu me dépasse ! Tu es partout sur le net chlo' ! Depuis quand es-tu si imprudente !

-Mon agente m'as déjà fait la leçon, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche…

-C'est pas vrai Chloé… Tu dois stopper toutes ses poisons je ne plaisante pas je vais venir si tu continues ! Je vais t'envoyer dans une cure ou une thérapie.

-C'est bon, arrête s'il te plait, je vais faire attention promis, j'ai bu un peu trop j'avoue et le médicament que j'ai pris en plus n'as pas fait bon mélange, mais j'ai pensé encore à cette nuit-là…et j'ai pris une bouteille, puis deux, puis trois,…

-Je t'en prie, passe à autre chose Chlo', tu ne vas pas rester collée au passé toute ta vie ! Je pensais quand tu as commencé à faire des albums, tout en te plongeant dans la musique tu irais mieux, mais je me suis bien plantée et pourtant Aubrey Posen ne se plante jamais ! »

Un rire sincère qui était rare de la star depuis ses dernières années sorti de sa bouche. Seul les Bellas, enfin surtout sa meilleure amie pouvait la faire rire comme cela à présent.

« J'ai vu aussi ton Speech… cette fille sous la carapace et sous ses faux air de dure à cuire c'est sans aucun doutes Beca, n'est-ce pas ?

-Possible…

-Mais pourquoi la Bella sous la douche ? Il y aurait quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit ? _Sa voix devient narquoise._

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Nan sérieusement ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Hahaha nan mais je t'assure c'est rien, on va dire que avant les auditions c'est fort possible que je l'ai entendus chantée et que je me suis incrustée sous sa douche la forçant à chanter et supplier de venir à l'audition!

-Nan !Tu as fait ça ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est venu je comprends mieux… mais pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit… petite cachotière !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconterai ça. _Ses lèvres se retroussent et fait place à un sourire._

-Et…tu vas bien par rapport à ça ? Le fait de dire ces choses au monde entier dans un état pareil, cela ne doit pas être rassurant…

-Eh bien… pour être honnête… j'ai bien peur qu'elle est vu cette horrible prestation, ainsi que les autres Bellas d'ailleurs, _un rire nerveux s'échappe, suivie d'un silence._

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien… »

Cela sonne faux, malgré qu'elle soit une bonne menteuse. Des larmes silencieuses cachées par un gloussement émotif coulent le long de ses joues rouges, essuyé par de vifs coups de paume.

« Je vais bien je t'assure, ne vas pas te déplacer pour rien hein t'inquiète…

-…Pourquoi tu me mens… ? À moi ?

-Je ne te mens pas, je vais bien, je vais arrangeais la situation, je vais trouver un nouveau label et faire oublier cette vision de moi comme nous avons fait pour toi en gagnant le concours avec les Bellas ta dernière année…

-Merci de me le rappeler ! Comment ça trouver un label ? Non Chloé ne me dit pas qu'en plus…

-Si… j'ai été virée, mais s'il te plait ne t'énerve pas j'ai une solution ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ? Mais tu te rends compte qu'es que cela implique, tu vas avoir un procès sur les droits d'auteurs de tes chansons ! En plus tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un qui veut bien de toi ! Tu t'es vraiment mis dans une merde noire…

-…je sais…

-Non je ne crois pas…depuis quand c'est moi qui doit te montrer la vérité en face, on dirait que les rôles ce sont inversés ! Je t'en prie… reprends-toi un peu… »

Un silence écrasant de pleure fait écho, l'ambiance est tendu et pourtant on peut croire que ce calme fait place à une sorte de câlin virtuelle. La rousse repris la parole.

« Je vais je te laisser…

-Attends !

-A plus. »

Elle raccroche lâchant le portable sur le tapis épais, explosant sans son sa frustration. Elle se révèle déambulant en rond dans la salle d'eau. Elle fait couler le liquide brûlant de la douche, pour pouvoir masquer sa voix stridente exprimant sa peine, ainsi que de se laver de tout sentiment. Elle s'engouffre sous le pommeau et reste immobile pensante, se débarrassant de l'odeur horripilante d'hier soir. Une impression en elle de se laver de toutes choses à travers l'impulsion violente des jets d'eau, et de pouvoir tout recommencer à nouveau.

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **¡ATTENTION ! Lemon possible à partir de ce chapitre, vous voilà prévenu.**

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires ! L'histoire est encore assez soft et même drôle certains moments, mais ce n'est que le début pour ceux et celle qui s'inquiète pour le coter drama de la chose. Et pour ma chère Alsco-chan, oui je sais bien que je fais de nombreuses fautes, alors si tu insistes si promptement je t'accepte comme bêta XD mdr !**

 **Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture ;)**

La femme aux iris de serpent, remplit des dossiers et passe des multiples appels sans réellement de succès pour le moment, on dirait que la réputation de sa prodige de la chanson a vite changée en une seule nuit ! Toujours un café à la main, son troisième en une heure seulement. Et cela se fait ressentir dans le tremblement nerveux de son poignet. Elle reste concentrée et pourtant une vague de stresse et d'incertitude la traverse tout en fixant en alternance la table basse remplit de paperasse et la porte de la salle de bain. Elle relâche du dioxyde de carbone de sa bouche de manière accablée. On peut ressentir les bouffées de chaleur l'émanant, un agacement de plus en plus accentué à chaque seconde. En plus de jouer la carrière de sa pouliche, elle joue la sienne, et ça, elle en a était consciente dès qu'elle avait repérer la jolie rousse et qu'elle avait acceptée de s'occuper de celle-ci ! Elle a jouée toute la suite sa carrière sur elle. Elle a toujours eu l'œil pour repérer les nouveaux chanteurs à succès. Dès l'entente de la voix à ses oreilles au championnat internationale d'A capella, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver un moyen de la contacter. Elle avait été obsédée par ce son mélodieux et pur, ce son qui tournait sans cesse en boucle dans sa tête. Il fallait absolument qu'elle possède cette voix, ce visage, cette personne souriante et angélique de l'époque. Son âme avait voulu premièrement l'absorbé et faire partie d'elle, lui faire devenir sa muse, un bien qu'elle pourrait se vanter, que ce soit par sa beauté de son timbre, de ses lèvres ou de ses yeux. Elle arrivait déjà à l'époque à imaginer les paroles, les mélodies, les disques, les concerts, les hurlements de la foule en délire ! Elle l'avait voulu, et elle l'a eu, mais était-ce finalement une bonne décision, elle se questionne.

Un bruit de porte retentis faiblement. De la pièce sortis une brume chaude et humide qui suivit de quelques pas la jeune femme aux joues rouges complètement détendus. Sa face est tendre, l'air un peu endormie, des yeux brillant d'un bleu intensément clair, des doigts poussant sa chevelure vers l'arrière et une posture relevée. La vapeur l'entoure encore, ses cheveux encore un peu trempés de goutte retombe vers le sol, habillé seulement d'un simple pull sombre et d'une culotte rouge dentelée. Au fil et à mesure des secondes ses formes cachées par la chaleur se découvre et donne une vue splendide à la brune qui n'avait pas sourcillée à la reluquer depuis son entrée digne d'une déesse. Cet instant donna un boum au cœur de Katerine, elle vit cette fragilité pure qu'elle avait aperçu la première fois, une pensée lui soufflas une envie, une envie de la possédé toute entière retentis une nouvelle fois. Elle se remit dans les papiers, car elle c'est très bien ce que Chloé allez essayais de tenter, ce qui fit remonter sa colère, pas question de céder se résonne-t-elle.

La chanteuse bouge enfin ses gambettes vers le milieu du grand salon avec une démarche lente mais sexy, balançant ses hanches avec une dextérité féline. Elle s'approche dangereusement de façon animale en direction du fauteuil déjà occupé. Un regard déterminé et tout sourire aspire peu à peu le souffle de sa victime. Elle se fait couper nette dans son élan.

« Arrête ca toute suite ! Va mettre un pantalon. _Son intonation neutre dissimule ses frissons, et fait croire qu'elle est totalement concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait._

-J'ai chaud…laisses moi tranquille, en quoi ça te dérange ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas, _dit-elle d'un ton sec._ C'est juste indécent. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de te voire te dandiner alors que je cherche des solutions à TES problèmes, qui sont maintenant NOS problèmes ! »

L'animosité envers l'interlocutrice devient grande. La rousse avec les lèvres remontées et le regard intense passe sa patte sur l'épaule de l'autre, la glissant langoureusement vers son avant-bras.

«Vraiment, c'est ça qui te dérange ? _Elle ricane à la vue des yeux émeraude méprisants._ Ne t'inquiète pas autant je sais bien que l'on va trouver quelqu'un, s'il te plait ne t'énerve pas.

Son accent transi caresse la peau doré de l'autre femme. Elle s'accroupit au niveau de ses cuisses lançant un regard de braise, faisant tomber ses paupières pour les remonter aussitôt d'un naturel sauvage certains.

« Ne pas m'énerver ? _Sa tête devient rouge, serrant les dents de mépris et haussant les sourcils de dédain. Elle failli se lever, mais à la place elle frappa sa paume contre les feuilles avec vivacité, pour ensuite se retourner vers la femme en culotte rouge._ Tu as vraiment intérêt à changer de comportement Chloé ! Ce n'est pas en essayant de ma rassurer ou utilisant tes atouts que je vais redescendre ma rage ou ma nervosité ! Ce ne peut pas continuer ainsi, tu comprends ? C'est inacceptable ! Même si on retrouve un label, ce n'est pas la question principale du problème ! Je les ai appelé, ils sont vraiment dans une colère noire ! On va être en procès tu ne pige pas ça, tu n'as plus le droit sur tes chansons maintenant ! A par quelques-unes, la plupart ont été signées sur un contrat ! Conclusion tu ne peux plus chanter ! Tu en es consciente de tout ça ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression ! … Je ne sais pas si je préfère que tu sois consciente de la situation ou non… Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire… _Elle se frotte la tête de d'épis à bout de souffle. »_

-Je sais bien que j'ai merdé mais je t'en prie… pour le moment il n'y a pas grand choses à faire de plus, cela ne sert à rien de rester énervé. »

Elle s'assit au final sur le rebord du siège moelleux et saisit les épaules de la colérique avec une sensibilité sans nom, tout en encrant ses pupilles larges d'une façon brûlante dans celle de la femme d'affaire. Elle tente un massage de plusieurs secondes qui s'écoule de plus en plus bas, mais elle se fait attraper ses pauvres bras violemment. Par impulsion Katherine cette fois se mit debout, poussant avec brutalité la lionne déconcertée contre le mur résonnant à l'impact.

« Je te conseille d'interrompre ton petit jeu tout de suite ! »

Elle presse avec acharnement sur les manches collées à la façade. Leurs bassins sont logés l'un contre l'autre sans aucun espace d'air possible. Leurs corps sont appuyés avec férocité comme leurs yeux immobiles regardant chacune les lucarnes adverses. Une longue minute s'écoule au fur et à mesure où chacune se contemple et observe le moindre geste.

« Sinon quoi ? _Chloé arrache ses mots, elle serait limite prête à cracher sur la face bronzée dû à une haine passagère._ »

Katerine lâche Chloé pour l'attraper de nouveau, elle se rue sur les lèvres rosies avec fougue entremêlant sa langue à celle de son 'amie', tout en tenant avec fermeté sa tignasse et de l'autre son bassin. Chloé remonte ses griffes sous la chemise blanche de la brune, et lorsqu'elle fut arrivée le plus haut possible de son dos, elle lui tira sa peau vers le bas avec une lenteur désagréable. Son autre main se dissimule alors sous la jupe, entendant un gémissant de contentement dans sa bouche en guise de réponse. Les hanches en feu se culbutent entre elles. La jeune femme à la voix d'ange enlève la jupe de l'autre femme, pendant que celle-ci glisse ses lèvres tièdes et humidifiées sur l'épiderme de la gorge blanchâtre, tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

« Je vais te faire subir mon courroux, n'espère pas de clémence !

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire aussi facilement ma chère kat'!

\- Je ne l'espère pas non plus! »

Les respirations sont déjà courtes dû au baiser précédent. Chacune enlève le haut et sous-vêtements de l'autre, s'emmenant naturellement sur le grand tapis. Chloé sur Katerine, elle s'accroche encore à la colonne en la lacérant tentant de la faire gémir, tandis qu'à l'avant elle caresse son sein, puis le malaxe de plus en plus à la vitesse de l'halètement de sa partenaire. Le baiser continuas mais plus espacé par les gémissements et les rires. Son extrémité sur le sein glisse avec envie vers le bas mais katerine la retourne brusquement telle une crêpe affichant un sourire de domination, pas question qu'elle se face prendre. Blessée ou surprise elle la croque, enfonçant ses dents dans la nuque de son agente, ce qui la fit crier dans une combinaison de souffrance et de plaisir. Voulant se venger à son tour, elle la mord dans le haut du cou. Elle se mit à lâcher un braillement. Chloé s'acharne, elle voulait penser à autre chose, elle voulait s'évader loin, oui loin de tout ça, se défouler, elle avait besoin de renouveaux, un plaisir de chaire, une drogue qu'elle avait besoin. Chacune s'anime avec agressivité et agitation, voulant faire payer leurs frustrations. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'elles se retrouveront toutes deux pleine de marque après leurs ébats, comme à chaque fois.

Kat' embrasse la chair étalée de grains de beauté, descendant ses babines et le reste de sa carcasse de fil en aiguille de plus en plus bas. L'excitation et l'envie se fait sentir chez les deux êtres. L'autre devant le sexe de la droguée, la fixe dans ses orbites et sors un sourire sadique qui pourrait faire peur, dévoilant sa nature de serpent.

« Je vais te faire crier… Je veux revoir cette innocence quand je t'ai vu la première fois dans la foule, ce visage, ton vrai visage et cette voix je veux l'entendre ! Ton côté animal mais aussi ton côté fragile ! Je veux te posséder, que tu sois à moi et personne d'autre, je veux t'entendre geindre Chloé et crois-moi tu vas jouir que tu le veule ou non ! »

Elle n'eut le temps de comprendre et de réagir à cette affront, que la sadique glisse sa langue autour du vagin l'agitant tendrement, un supplice que Chloé ne supporte pas longtemps, elle cède très vite et appuie sur le crâne de son bourreau la suppliant de faire vite. Elle caresse ses côtes tantôt amicale, tantôt agressif pour la faire attendre. Elle répondit assez rapidement à son appel et enfonce sa langue humidifiée de salive la fessant gigoter dans coin et recoin. Chloé ne peux retenir ses gémissements et fini par hurler de plaisir faisant écho dans l'appartement bien isolé.

 **Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bientôt la venue de Beca pour ceux qui se pose la question, encore un peu de patience !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et bonne aprèm XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Aujourd'hui sa tenue montre un effort certains, elle montre qu'elle va rencontrer quelqu'un d'important. Un pantalon noir moulant mais distingué, des lunettes teintées pour draper ses cernes désastreuses et une chemise blanche un peu froissée pour faire l'affaire, accompagné d'accessoire qui fait de Cholé Beale, Chloé Beale. Elle marche avec difficulté vers l'ascenseur vide avec nonchalance accompagné d'un zeste de classe. Son arrivée pourtant discrète se fait remarquer en quatrième vitesse par la populace du grand bâtiment, mélangeant messes basses, rires ou pitié. Un haut le cœur la submerge, puis viens une moquerie, nerveuse ou je-m'en-foutiste, on ne sait pas trop. Une fois dans l'appareil montant pour le cinquième étage, les douleurs dans son bas ventre la fait torde en avant. Elle ressent dans son organisme des brûlures voulant la plier toute entière. Elle est ruée de coups, on aurait cru qu'elle c'était battu si elle n'avait pas ses grandes manches ou ce pantalon pour couvrir tout ça. Ses côtes endolories et ses reins enflés font d'elle une carcasse ambulante, déambulant dans les couloirs lumineux de l'agence. Elle donne l'effet aux autres d'être une personne sur d'elle et bien dans sa peau qui a passé une nuit des plus convenable, et pourtant toute ses apparats sont là pour dissimuler ses écorchures externes comme internes, des cicatrices cachées au monde. Elle se tord de douleur dans son intérieur, elle a du mal à mettre une jambe devant l'autre, son entrejambe lui fait beaucoup trop souffrir. Elles ne sont vraiment pas allées de mains mortes hier, elle regrette amèrement d'avoir plongée la tête la première dans ce cercle infernale du sexe. Son thé dans sa tasse en plastique, elle en boit chaque minute une gorgée pensant que la boisson va diminuer un tant soit peu la fatigue et les plaies.

Si elle est à présent ici, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Tom avait réussi à parler à l'ancien Label de Chloé et annulé le procès en échange de l'utilisation de musique de l'entreprise dans son prochain film. Et en plus d'avoir réussi cet exploit, il avait contacté katerine pour lui dire que son ami qui tient plusieurs Labels voudrait bien récupérer la pépite rousse dans sa nouvelle entreprise. Mais avant de l'accepter officiellement, le producteur a demandé à voir l'artiste avant l'enregistrement d'un nouvel album pour mettre certaines choses aux claires, ainsi qu'expliquer la marche à suivre dans la suite des évènements. Kat', elle, est partie plus tôt ce matin pour régler le problème et en finir avec le contrat, négociant la paperasse et tout le tralala avec les anciens employeurs. Elle rejoindra son amante occasionnelle un peu après.

Se vagabondant dans les allées, Chloé cherche désespérément le bon bureau. Le fait qu'on lui dise qu'il se situe à cet étage ne suffit pas vraiment, son sens de l'orientation est sans pareille, et le nombre incalculable de personne lui passant devant le nez lui fait tourner la tête et cela ne l'aide pas. Sur aucune porte il y a le nom du producteur, le nom de personne d'ailleurs. Les cartons un peu partout la fait tourner en bourrique et l'irrite, ils ne peuvent pas un peu ranger franchement ! Dans un bureau vitré elle aperçoit un homme et une femme visage couvert par sa longue chevelure. On dirait bien que c'est le patron, mais elle n'en est pas sûre. Un homme blond l'interpelle dans ses pensées.

« Mlle Beale ? Mr. Ray vous attend dans ce bureau ! _Le jeune homme assez grand, pointe sa main vers la fameuse pièce en verre._ Nous sommes navrés, vous avez dû vous perde puisque le bâtiment venant d'être rénové, n'ont n'avons pas encore fini toutes les salles et installations, donc le bureau de Mr. Ray est encore inexistant… une employé devait vous accompagné jusqu'ici mais on dirait qu'elle ne vous a pas vu ou encore parti je ne sais où ! Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de cette incident Mlle Beale.

-Ce n'est rien, merci ! »

Elle roule des yeux un instant, puis prise d'un petit fou rire elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir. Elle redevenu sérieuse et congédie le blondinet d'un geste. Elle mit sa chemise en place prise par le stress, ainsi que sa tignasse et ses lunettes. Prêt à faire un bond en avant vers l'homme et la jeune femme, elle se stoppe nette. Elle reste figée, son sang est glacé, son cœur qui battait un peu rapidement jusqu'ici a fait un arrêt pour ensuite battre à l'extrême. Elle coure derrière un coin de mur et remonte ses lunettes noires un bref instant pour voir plus clair. Ses organes vitaux se serrent, elle a l'impression qu'elle va régurgiter son repas de la veille. Elle est prise par une crise de panique imminente. Ses muscles engourdis sont dès maintenant lacérés par l'angoisse. Elle observe immobile, les yeux écarquillées, la jeune femme à coter de son future boss. Ce cheveu châtain, ce visage narquois, ces iris bleu nuit, ce n'as peut être qu'elle ! Elle marmonne en sautillant sur place dissimulant sa présence derrière l'armature en ciment.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça peut pas être elle ! Non, non, non, non, non ! _Ses différents membres sur sa face épongent les larmes et la sueur récentes._ Qu'elle bouffon ce Tom, il m'envoie dans le seul endroit où se trouve Beca, non mais je rêve ! Es qu'elle sait que je devais venir ? Oui sûrement… Qu'es que je dois faire ! Merde putain ! Et puis merde je ne vais pas rester là ou encore moins filer d'ici. Je ne trouverais pas un autre travail, et kat' m'en veut déjà assez comme ça, elle aussi c'est son boulot qui est en jeu… Aller, j'y vais, je n'ai cas agir naturellement et puis après partir comme si de rien n'était ! Je ne la reverrais plus après cela. Elle ne va pas parler lors de cette discussion je n'ai cas que le regarder lui et puis voilà, hein ! Aller chlo' ! »

Le stagiaire qui l'observais jusqu'à lors, ce trouve décontenancé par la scène ne comprenant pas la réaction de la star. Il semble désabusé et amusé, ne savant pas comment réagir. Il finit par reprendre ce qu'il avait à faire, ne voulant pas être mêlé à ça.

Décidée, fonçant tête baissée, elle frappe et entre précipitamment dans la salle. Les deux personnes assis relèvent leurs museaux surpris par l'entré brutal. Les globes oculaires de Beca faillirent sortir de leurs orbites et sa lèvre inférieure quant à elle faillit quitter sa bouche pour rapidement se récoler à son autre lèvre. Elle salue les deux autres de la main sans réellement regarder son ancienne amie.

« Bonjour enchantée ! _Sa voix est joviale, elle a toujours était une bonne actrice, sacrée Chloé !_

 _-_ Bonjour Mlle Beale, moi de même. Je vous présente Mlle Mitchell mon insistante. »

Elle sourit avec vivacité à l'insistante, pour se tourner de nouveau devant l'homme très grand, même assis.

« Mlle Mitchell, voici Chloé Beale, mais vous en avez déjà entendu parler d'elle je suppose!

-Oui bien sûr… _Son visage restait immobile depuis plusieurs minutes déjà sur l'autre femme l'ignorant sans vergogne, telle une inconnue, ce l'a blessait d'avantage._

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, _Il fait un geste de la main. »_

Avec naturel elle s'assit, restant cool, comme la décrive les médias, ne calculant pas une seule seconde Beca. Tandis que celle-ci reste toujours sous le choc. Elle n'a pas l'air du tout au courant que la nouvelle venu était Chloé ! Elle tremble un peu sous le visage doux et souriant de la chanteuse, ne savant aucunement réagir, dans son cerveau tout se bouscule. Elle se demande pourquoi elle l'ignore, pourquoi elle n'avait pas répondu à tous ses messages depuis le temps… Qu'es qui c'était passé vraiment !? Elle-même n'a pas compris le pourquoi du comment ! Tous les souvenirs refont surface et le malaise se sent présent à chaque soupire.

« Donc Chloé j'ai réglé tout ce qui est papier par téléphone avec ton agente, on finiras d'en discuter quand elle arriveras ! Bon pour la partie de pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour plusieurs petite choses, deux fois rien de n'inquiète pas ! Premièrement, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie ! Mais évite les débordements tu me comprends…

-Oui… »

Elle hoche le haut de son corps, tout en haussant les cils quand elle vit le regard instant de son interlocuteur.

« La deuxième chose, il faut que tu aies un nouvel album pour te relancer ! Pour ça je veux que tu réfléchisses à un thème et que tu écrives les chansons avec Beca dès demain ! Elle est très douée tu sais! Je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire !

-Quoi ? »

Chloé ne put s'empêcher cette fois de faire apparaitre son émotion et de grincer des dents. Elle bloque, ne pouvant plus dire un seul mot, bouche bée, aucun son n'arrive à sortir de sa gorge. Sa figure déconfite se décale légèrement vers sa collègue. Celle-ci, sachant très bien déjà qu'elle travaillerait avec l'artiste qui viendrait en ce si bon matin, elle reste nez vers le bas et bras croisés, soufflant nerveusement. Le compositeur ne comprend pas la réaction et fronce les sourcils de façon pragmatique.

« Un problème ? Vous allez bien ? _Parle t'il décontenancé._

 _-_ Non aucun problème, je suis juste surprise par cette annonce… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler ainsi …

-Je sais bien que des Labels ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, mais c'est important ici de travailler en collaboration constante ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de prendre tout ce que diras Beca en considération, mais elle vous sera une bonne aide, prenez la un peu comme votre seconde agente si je puis dire ! »

Il suivie après d'un discours sans fin qu'elle ne prête aucunement attention, hantée par la nouvelle présence de Beca. Comment peut-elle l'oublier si elle est constamment avec elle…Trifouillant ses mèches, une colère coule le long de son gosier. Plus aucune parole de l'homme ne vient à ses oreilles trop concentré par la spirale infernale qu'il venait de créer. Beca elle pianote sur une pile de dossier entassée, décontenancée par Chloé, que ce soit par son look et son attitude nouvelle pour elle. La junkie veut partir, elle veut partir maintenant pour pouvoir crier tout en se tirant violemment sa crinière, se tirer une clope puis ensuite s'injecter une drogue dans son bras pour oublier ou peut-être bien mourir, elle n'a pas encore décidée. Si elle le pouvait elle ferait les cents pas et demanderais à Beca de disparaitre ou de l'aimer, ce serais à prendre ou à laisser ! Comme ce soir-là ! Ne pas laisser le choix…

 **Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Gros bisous et bonne soirée ! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas continué cette** **fic, en espérant que la suite vous plaise.**

 **Chapitre 6**

Ça fait maintenant bien une heure que l'homme et les deux jeunes femmes sont assis sur leurs chaises autour de cette table beaucoup trop grande. L'homme plein d'entrain dans son monologue ne peut plus s'arrêter, tandis que les deux autres l'entendent dans un bruit de fond sans fin. Tantôt elles se fixent chacune leur tour et parfois au même moment, ce qui fait détourner le regard automatiquement de l'une d'entre elles. Dans une longue fatigue, les yeux rouges cachés par ses verres sombres, Chloé se remémore cette fameuse nuit, ces jours d'incompréhension, de colère et de déni totale qui ont suivies. Cette amour qui a toujours était plus grand que cette haine qu'elle avait créée envers elle-même et parfois Beca ou son entourage, ne put s'empêcher de nouveau d'ancrer ses perles turquoise dans les saphirs de la brune mais cette fois bien décidé à ne pas les lâcher et de les accrocher aux siens. Tandis que l'assistante, elle, as les pupilles très mouvementés cherchant désespérément une bouée de sauvetage à n'importe quel prix. On pourrait croire si on ne regardait que ses orbites, que cette femme fait une crise d'épilepsie. Voulant se sortir de cette situation, dans ce passé qui lui revient sans raison en plein visage, un passé qu'elle n'avait pas compris et qu'elle ne comprend toujours pas, un passé qu'il l'avait faire réfléchir dans le plus profond de son être, qui l'avait tracassée et attristée de la situation sans queue ni tête dans laquelle on l'avait poussée sans le vouloir. Beca finit par être attrapée dans les bleus de la chanteuse, restant accrochée à eux sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Les deux ce fixant, comme si elles retrouvaient cette si belle relation qu'était la leur il y a de ça quelques années. Cette complicité qui leurs donnent envie de se sauter dans les bras à présent. La rousse se mord sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir son émotion, accrochant ses ongles sous le meuble. Le patron quant à lui ne fait pas attention aux réactions étranges des jeunes prodigues, trop occupé devant son tableau et sa tablette, sur d'être écouté vu l'importance de la discussion qu'il monopolise.

Deux sentiments contradictoires se forment dans l'être qu'est Chloé, la colère et l'amour mélancolique. Se battant pour la première place, l'un pouvant prendre les commandes à tout moment. L'angoisse tape contre son crâne et fait gigoter son pied, tapant chacun de plus en plus fort. Les paroles de Ray, les yeux mielleux et perplexe de l'ancienne meneuse des Bellas aggravent les choses avec les minutes. Tous en même temps, ils relèvent leurs têtes, les sortant de leurs pensées kat' entre avec un air pressée, tout en étant encombrée d'une mallette et des classeurs remplis à ras bord.

« Oh Mme. Conrad ! On vous attendait, je vous en prie asseyez-vous. _Il se retourne sur sa droite,_ Mitchell tu peut allez chercher des cafés s'il te plait, _il se met à chuchoter,_ ça te réveillera peut-être et t'apprendra à écouter.

-Euh, oui certainement ! Désolé. _Elle se lève vigoureusement se sentant désabusée, elle s'est laissé déconcentré et en plus on l'a vu, son boss l'a vu, c'est impardonnable. Puis elle fut déconcertée par le nom de famille de la femme qui lui semblait familier._

-Vous pouvez m'appeler katerine voyons. Et oui un café je ne dis pas non, merci. »

Elle s'assied posant une main bien vaillante sur l'épaule de sa pouliche en bout de table, jetant un vif regard sur elle remplaçant les mots, ses mots rassurants qu'elle a l'habitude de répéter quand sa protégée se retrouve un bon moment dans une position dont elle ne maitrise pas les codes. Elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas du tout la passion de son plan cul d'entendre quelqu'un parler d'administration et de paperasse. Elle déballe alors toutes les choses qu'elle tient dans ses bras, rangeant le petit bordel qu'elle avait mis.

« Ce sera donc deux cafés ! »

L'assistante avance sur d'elle vers la sortie mais se fait interrompre sèchement.

« Et attend petite ! Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose, tu pourrais demander à l'artiste si elle en veut un aussi ? _Son regard la fixe avec lourdeur et une pointe d'agacement._ »

Elle n'avait pas pensée une seule seconde à lui demander, « l'artiste » comme il l'avait surnommé ne prenait jamais de café, elle détestait ça. Et par instinct elle répondit trop vite, regrettant à l'instant de ne pas avoir tournée dix fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

« Elle n'aime pas ça.

-Oh ! _Les spectateurs sont tous surpris par la réponse, même la personne visée._ Tu connais donc bien Chloé Beale…personnellement, si je comprends bien ? _l'interroge son supérieur_. »

Une prise de panique l'envahit complètement, elle ne sait plus quoi dire.

« Nous nous sommes croisées il y a longtemps dans un studio et elle ne servait encore que des cafés, _la brune ressenti son cœur se serré à l'entente du mot « croisé », elle crut crier ce modique petit mot de toute ses forces. Elle le voulut en tout cas, une agressivité contrôlée par le sang-froid et la responsabilité._ Et je lui avais répondu que j'étais plutôt thé tout simplement, et à ce que je vois elle l'a retenu, ne lui en voulait pas pour quelque chose qu'elle sait ! »

La jeune femme debout ressenti un soulagement qu'elle ne compris à moitié. Le fait qu'elle se connaisse ne changerais rie situation. C'est idiot en somme de s'ignorer l'une et l'autre comme des enfants. Pourquoi mentir… mais en même temps pourquoi dire une chose qui ne regarde personne d'autres qu'elles, car il faudrait alors peut-être tout raconter et aucune n'en a envie pour le moment.

L'agente ressent un malaise, que quelque chose ne va pas, que c'est inhabituel. Elle connait trop bien sa rousse. Elle l'observe, ses faibles tremblements anxieux, ses doigts de sa main droite serrés sur sa paume et ceux de sa main gauche tapotant en rythme sur sa joue.

« Oh je vois… et bien un thé peut-être, alors ?

-Non ! »

Un non froid et excédé de la célébrité. Elle se lève brutalement, ce qui fit grincer sa chaise. Surprise générale. Des têtes ahuri et perplexe. La colère à prit le contrôle.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici de toute manière, je n'ai pas besoin d'être là concernant les papiers, si je dois signer mon agente ici présente n'aura cas me les faire passer comme d'habitude. Je vous appellerais quand j'aurai réfléchi à un thème ! C'était un plaisir Mr. Ray, _elle baisse le ton et jette un coup d'œil rapide,_ Mlle. Mitchell… »

Personne n'eut le temps de s'exclamer, elle s'était déjà éclipsée. Son amie furieuse la suivie en marche rapide, laissant dépourvu les deux autres plus âgés. A chaque virage une mèche orangé vole dans l'angle de vue de Beca, ce qui la fit alors augmenter le pas. Elle esquive cartons et collègues de bureau comme si elle l'avait fait ça toute sa vie. Femmes et hommes de l'entreprise pour la plupart ne cherchent pas à comprendre, tandis que d'autres colportent aussi tôt rumeurs et ragots sur cette course poursuite. Elle tourne et voit l'ascenseur se fermer, pas question qu'elle se dégonfle de cette manière, elle est bien décidée à la rattraper. Sans réfléchir, celle-ci empreinte l'escalier de secours mais cette fois-ci en ne s'empêchant pas de courir comme bon lui semble. Elle n'avait aucunement pris le temps de cogiter à son action, ni à ce qu'elle va dire ou faire quand elle l'aurait interpellée. La seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est pourquoi ? Elle veut comprendre, tout comprendre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur le rez-de-chaussée. Elle met un pied devant l'autre tenant comme objectif la sortie, droit devant. Elle n'eut le temps de faire quelques enjambées, que devant elle s'interpose la bella qu'elle essaye de semer. Elle sursaute apeurée par l'effet de surprise.

« Beca !...C'est quoi ton problème tu m'a fait peur. _Elle chuchote._

-Je croit rêver ! C'est quoi mon problème ? _Elle la regarde crispée et colérique._ C'est quoi mon problème ? _Elle hausse ses paroles, paume contre son front et pieds déambulant à petits pas._

-Tais-toi un peu tout le monde nous regarde.

-Mais je m'en, _la stars la coupe dans son élan._ »

Elle lui attrape le bras et la traine dehors dans un coin à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Son visage est rouge, exacerbé par la tournure des évènements. Chacune imprime la face de son interlocutrice, se souvenant des vieilles amies d'autrefois. Après quelques secondes la discussion reprend alors.

« Croisée ? Vraiment ?

-Quoi ? _Déconcertée, elle reprend et se souviens._ Qu'es que tu voulais que je dise sérieusement ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu me pourchassais quand même ?

-Non… je ne sais pas, Ok ! Et si je t'ai suivie c'est parce que je veux comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ? _Une boule dans sa gorge prend place, proche du malaise elle s'accroche au mur frôlant son dos, de peur de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire._

-Pourquoi tu es parti ? _Elle baisse le ton d'une voix suppliante._ »

Chloé ne sait pas si cette question est à double sens. Elle reste figée ne sachant pas comment prendre la tournure de la phrase. Parle-t-elle de quand elle est partie de la salle il y a quelques minutes, ou quand elle est partie de sa vie ?... La chaleur lui monte aux joues. Elle prit le temps nécessaire pour répondre, remontant sa tête vers celle qui attendais impatiente une explication.

-J'étais frustrée, fatiguée et en colère…Des heures à parler papiers ce n'est pas mon truc, d'accord. _Elle se recoiffe à la recherche d'une excuse._ Bon tu ferais mieux de remonter ils attendent leurs cafés, moi je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Et s'il te plait, en passant tu donneras ton numéro de téléphone à Katerine, je ne l'ai plus.

-En colère contre qui ? Attend ! »

Elle se retourne ignorant la voix qui cherche à la retenir, n'entendant qu'un son strident, ce bruit qu'on entend après l'effet d'une bombe. Elle se camouffle dans la foule alentour empêchant que toute personne ne puisse l'apercevoir.

La brune restant là, bras ballant, incertaine de ce qu'on lui avait vraiment dit, de quoi on lui avait parlé. Cherchant en vain la boule de nerf qui venais de s'échapper.

 **Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Gros bisous et bonne soirée ! ;)**


End file.
